


reap the fruit

by Red_Dead_Lady



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: All smut, Charthur, Fluff, Gay, Gay Cowboys, I just want them to be happy, M/M, Smut, fluff too, yall they are so gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:47:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26502358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Dead_Lady/pseuds/Red_Dead_Lady
Summary: It had been a while since Arthur and Charles had been able to get out of camp, just the two of them. The last time had been Colter, and it had been too cold to even think about kissing much less fucking.
Relationships: Arthur Morgan/Charles Smith, Charthur - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 44





	reap the fruit

**Author's Note:**

> SMUT  
> i just want them to be happy, sue me

The sun hung proudly in the sky, smiling down on everything that moved. Arthur was currently standing beside the coffee and stew pot, finishing his coffee while the rest of the gang slept soundly. 

“Hey.” Charles greeted as he made his way to the coffee pot. Sleep clung to him still, hair mussed up and not yet brushed, Eyes drooping slightly, a sluggish walk holding him back from his usual pace. 

Arthur smiled, raised his tin mug in greeting and said, “Howdy.” 

“What are you doing today?” Charles asked as he poured his own coffee.

Arthur shrugged, “I'm sure Dutch has somethin’ for me.” He finished the last of his coffee and shoved the tin cup into his satchel, “Not that I’m too keen on doin’ it.” He grumbled.

Charles hummed and nodded, gingerly sipping his own drink. “You wanna go hunting with me? Get out of camp for a bit?” He offered and Arthur felt his heart leap into his throat at the knowledge of what Charles was truly offering. He was offering a fuck, it wouldn't be their first time together either.

It had been a while since Arthur and Charles had been able to get out of camp, just the two of them. The last time had been Colter, and it had been too cold to even think about kissing much less fucking. 

Arthur swallowed and nodded, “Yeah, I’d like that.” Charles gave one of his rare open lipped smiles, clearly excited about the prospect of it just being the two of them for a day. “When d’you wanna head out?”

“Right now if that's okay with you.” Charles suggested, now putting away his own cup. “Saw Kieran taking up the horses as I walked over here.”

“Kieran's up?” Arthur asked, he hadn't noticed, thinking himself and Charles to be the only ones up. He supposed that Kieran most likely saw him and decided to busy himself with the horses, not wanting to be the butt of Arthur’s jokes or jabs. 

Charles laughed a little, “Yeah, Arthur. But it's just him, the others are probably hung over.” Arthur hummed and surged forward, pressing his lips against Charles’. The kiss was quick and chaste but still good. A second later they pulled apart and made their way to the horses as if they hadn't just kissed.

They saddled up quickly, a new found urgency pushing them to be faster.

Charles on Taimia and Arthur on Sinner, an American thoroughbred. “You two headin’ out huntin’?” Kieran called, mostly hiding behind  Silver Dollar.

“Yeah, we’ll be back about tomorrow.” Arthur called back, and with a wave of his arm he added, “Tell Dutch not to worry.”

Once they were far enough from camp and from any main roads Arthur pulled Sinner to stop and dismounted suddenly. “What are you doing?” Charles asked, turning Taimia to face Arthur.

“C’mere.” Arthur had a crooked smile on his face. Once Charles was close enough Arthur pounced. Shoving his lips against Charles’ who was laughing as he kissed back.

Their tongues fought for dominance, with Charles ultimately winning by bringing them to the ground, leaving Arthur on his back as Charles hovered over him. Arthur growled, and craned his neck forward to kiss Charles once again

“Impatient.” Charles murmured, beginning to bite and suck at Arthur’s neck, which drew a moan. “Couldn't even wait until we had a tent set up could you?” A hand that was not his own drifted down to cup Arthur s cock in his jeans. Arthur whined, bucking his hips up, trying to gain any sort of friction. Charles chuckled lowly, squeezing just the slightest bit, “What if I make you wait? Hm?” 

Arthur whined again, “Charles, please…” he panted.

“Strip.” Arthur was faster than ever before. First pulling off his shirt, then his boots, until finally his pants and union suit. “Now wait.” Charles’s voice was commanding as he stood, leaving Arthur butt ass naked in the woods.

Arthur just stared after his lover, “What’re you gonna do?” He didn't get a response, being forced to watch as Charles took off his own shirt and began to set up their tent. Arthur grumbled but sat on his discarded shirt, waiting.

When Charles was finished Arthur was understandably put out, having gone soft from lack of stimulation. That is until Charles took off his own pants. Charles made a ‘come hither’ motion with his hand as he walked into the tent and Arthur lept from the ground and into the tent.

Once Arthur was inside the tent Charles locked him in a kiss, his tongue exploring every inch of Arthur's mouth, reveling in the noise Arthur was making. Soon his hand drifted down to one of Arthur’s nipples, squeezing and twisting, drawing out moan after moan from Arthur.

“Charles-” Arthur's begging was cut short as Charles put his mouth Arthur's chest, sucking and biting hard enough to leave bruises, marking him. Charles released Arthur with a smirk, his lips just as red and puffy and Arthur’s nipple.

Without any words spoken between them, Arthur laid himself on the small sleeping roll, legs spread wide open for Charles to see his tight ring of muscle. Charles licked his lips at the sight before pulling a tin of hair pomade out of his Arthur's satchel which was discarded on the floor.

Slowly Charles pushed one greased up finger into Arthur's tight hole, Arthur clenching around it immediately. Charles pumped his finger gently before adding a second, then a third, working open his asshole.

Arthur panted and writhed below Charles, desperate, “Please Charles…” Charles hushed him, withdrawing his fingers and watching Arthur whine at the loss.

The feeling of emptiness didn't last long as soon the head of Charles’s thick cock was pressed against Arthur's hole, slowly pushing in all the way. Both men groaned at the feeling, neither moving as Arthur got used to the feeling. Once Arthur began to try and move himself back onto Charles’s cock, Charles knew to move.

Their pace was slow at first, long and slow thrusts. “Charles, harder…” Arthur moaned, a hand of his own stroking his own cock. Charles obliged, fucking into Arthur hard and fast, the sound of skin on skin being the only sound in the room. 

Arthur finished with a shuddering gasp, spilling onto his stomach. Charles, not far behind, gave one final powerful thrust before spilling himself inside of Arthur.

They laid beside each other, panting and covered in cum. “Next week?” Arthur asked and Charles chuckled.

“Sure Arthur.” Charles used a spare rag to wipe himself and Arthur up, then laid back down with Arthur pressed into his chest.

“Love ya’ Charles.” Arthur murmured, sleep already claiming him.

Charles smiled and pressed a kiss to his forehead, “Love you too Arthur.” 


End file.
